


The Night We Met

by stucky1994



Category: Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky1994/pseuds/stucky1994
Summary: Isabella was invited to an exclusive party. It was invitation only so she had no clue why she was there. But, she wouldn't regret it as she ran into Steve Rogers. The super solider she has a huge crush on.Steve Rogers hated these damn parties. He was never into them and he had to go because it was an Avengers thing. But running into this girl who had the most beautiful blue eyes and long flowing brown hair, he might have found a reason to like this party.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multiple chapter story but I can’t fix it

Isabella  
I twirled in the mirror as I took a video to show my friend Camila. I had gotten her invite to go to the exclusive party tonight at Avenger tower. It wasn't often that the tower was open and it was mostly for important people. My best friend was the mayor of New York's daughter and he was very supportive of the Avengers.

So, long story short, I got the invite because Camila didn't feel like going and she knew I had a huge crush on Steve Rogers. Which I was happy for the invite but I was nervous. Who would be my plus one?

I had called our friend Nate who begged me to go, we obsessed over the Avengers and who was the hottest. He'd keep me safe and I know he'd force me to talk to Steve if I ran into him.

Which was probably a good thing if I only went by myself plus, I know he wants to geek out with Tony Stark.

The sound of the door opening and closing echoed in the house and I look up and see Nate and his eyes pop open.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing. If I wasn't gay I'd be all over you."

"You don't think it's too much. I've never really had a dress that showed this much skin."

"Honey, it's a Stark party. I'm sure there will be more skimpy outfits. Women still try to get with Tony even though he has Pepper."

"True".

"Now back to you. If Steve doesn't notice you in this then he's hopeless, because you look stunning as hell."

"Aww thanks friend. I don't think I'll even get him to notice me".

"Don't think like that".

"I can't help it. I'm nothing special".

"Bullshit. You are amazing".

"I appreciate it".

"Now let's go to this party and get you a super soldier."

We arrive at the tower and I show the invite and tell them that Camila won't be attending but I was her friend and I brought a plus one and we were let in. I look around and Nate pulls me to the bar.

"Let's get you a drink".

I order a whiskey and I sip on it as I scan the crowds. I see some of the Avengers sitting on a couch.

"So I don't think I've seen you at any of these parties before".

I look over and there's Tony Stark.

"No, my friend Camila Warren was originally invited but she didn't wanna come. I got her invite instead."

"Gotcha. I guess being friends with the mayor's daughter is something else?"

"I try not to take advantage of that honestly. We've been friends since we were kids."

"That's good kid".

"I'm not a kid. I'm 25."

"Still younger than me".

"I mean aren't you ancient anyway". I say being a smartass.

"I like ya kid. Most people are too scared to joke with me".

"I'm also probably a little tipsy, considering how strong this whiskey is".

"Natasha makes them way stronger, if your up to that?"

"Bring it. I've got nothing to lose. I can handle my alcohol pretty well".

"I'll be back in a minute".

"Bella, you're a natural at this. You'll have Steve eating out of your hand soon enough", said Nate.

"So I heard you want something stronger and you have a thing for Rogers huh?"

"Oh, um". I blush.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. How about I get you that drink and we can see about you two hanging out at our table. Steve isn't even down yet. I'm sure Barnes wouldn't mind talking to you", said Natasha as she was mixing my drink.

She hands it to me and I take a sip and I smile.

"Definitely stronger and I love it".

"Good, now how about you two come sit with us".

"I don't know-".

"We'd love to", said Nate pulling my hand. We walk over to a table and Nate introduces himself no problem. Meanwhile, I'm a nervous wreck and Nate introduces me.

I just smile and wave awkwardly and look for some where to sit. And it turns out I sit next to Natasha. Which is fine.

"Here he comes".

"Who?"

I look off and then I see who's coming and I take a double glance at who.

Steven Grant Rogers the man who owns my heart. I watch him lovingly.

"You got a little drool", laughs Nate. I shush him and Steve walks and I just stare at him a little.

He looks so beautiful. ESPECIALLY in that blue button down. Those muscles and thighs.

I was definitely drooling now for sure. I get up before he sits down and I head to the bar.

I sit down and I order a vodka drink. I throw a shot back and I look over at the couch. I sigh, knowing I'll never be his type.

"You know, it's okay. I know you're scared and I get that I do. Steve isn't anything like Lucas okay. He'd never cheat on you or call you anything but beautiful".

"I don't deserve to even be here. I'm nothing. Lucas made me realize that."

I toss another drink back as I lay my head on my arms.

"I will drill this into your head one day. Fuck Lucas okay, his opinion doesn't matter. He's dating a disaster for a girl. You are the whole deal and everything. You are you and people love that about you".

"I still don't feel like I'm worth anything".

"Oh hun. You are beautiful and you are the sun".

I was definitely feeling the alcohol now but I kept drinking thinking about my ex Lucas. He really screwed me up hard. He filled my head with everything negative. I had a body disorder because of him that landed me in the hospital and I still struggle with it.

"If you're going to drink, please at least eat something."

I took the sandwich Nate put in front of me and I took a few bites. Then I ate the rest and he smiled.

"I hope you don't mind but I just wanted to check on you, Isabella was it?"

I turn around and leaning against the bar was Steve Rogers.

"Um that's right but I usually go by Bella or Belle".

"Like beauty and the beast?"

"Yeah".

"Good movie".

"I'm gonna go look around more", said Nate leaving me.

"Can I sit here?" Steve asked pointing to the car that Nate was just in.

"Yeah that's cool".

He sits down and I can slightly feel his knee touching mine. I can feel myself trying to keep it together but being this close to him.

Plus he smells so good and I just want to lean into him.

"My friends seemed kinda worried about you".

"I'm just shy and I also had an ex that made me question everything I did so I have a hard time being in big crowds".

"I'm sorry. No one deserves that. I don't understand how people treat each other this way. I was raised to treat a lady with respect and if by some chance they'd give me the time of day. I'd be even more grateful".

"Thanks. My ex just made me feel like I was a mistake and that I was fat so... I developed an eating disorder and talked down to me like I was some animal and not a human being. He left me for another girl and she's not even pretty."

I didn't wanna cry but bringing up my past always did.

"Hey doll, don't cry. I mean um. You don't mind I call you that?"

"No, I like it".

"How about we go outside with some fresh air and we can talk okay. That's if you really want to".

"Yeah, sounds good".

"Let's go tell your friend."

I found Nate and told him where I was going and he hugged me.

"I'm proud of you. You know that".

"I know".

Me and Steve made it outside and we sat down on the patio furniture.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a mess and I hoped I'd get to run into you tonight but not like this. I've had a crush on you since I can't remember when. I think you're amazing and not just as Captain America but as Steve Rogers. I see you past the shield. I see you."

"Not many people do see me like that. They see me as only Captain America. I'm a person too".

"I know you are".

I shivered a little and he noticed.

"Um, if you want to um you can lean against me. I'm pretty warm."

"Yeah".

I pressed my side to his and I smiled. He did smell really good.

"Not even kidding I might fall asleep right here. You're so comfy".

"And I know just met you but I'd let you. I have this urge to protect you. Not that you don't need that".

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about kissing someone you just met?"

"Um, well I think I can make an exception depending on who it is".

"Kiss me?"

I look into his eyes and I run my thumb over his plump lips and he kisses my thumb and I lean down. I kiss him softly and pull back a little making sure he was into this too. Which he was when he pressed his lips against mine and grabbed my face gently.

I pulled back panting with the need for air.

"Wow, that's the most intense kiss I've had since-".

"I know Steve. You don't have to say her name".

I touch his face and he lays his cheek on my hand

"I just met you but you get me even if you don't know me".

"I know what everyone else does but I want to know things they don't know if you'll let me. I want to be your doll, sweetheart. Whatever you want me to be. I've always fantasized being in your arms and possibly in your bed at night. I don't mean to sound creepy and I've had a lot to drink."

"You're more straightforward then I ever could be. You think someone like me would be more confident."

"I think you are just fine, in more ways then one".

"You sure know how to make a guy wanna blush".

"Well maybe I'll have to make you blush more often then".

I snuggled into Steve's side more and I felt him move.

"It's been so long since I had a beautiful woman next to me".

"Wait I'm beautiful?"

"Course you are doll. You just haven't had the right fella treat you good".

"Can you be that fella that treats me good?"

"If you want me to be sweetheart. I'll be anything for you".

I got up and sat in Steve's lap and I felt him shiver.

"It's okay Steve, I have a gentle touch I promise. I won't hurt you".

"I'm not worried about that sweetheart. You're gonna make me wanna do things but aren't exactly you do when you first meet someone".

I smirk and I leaned forward and kiss him as I move to the zipper of his dress pants. I find he's half hard and I moan against his mouth. I start to imagine him above me. I press myself against his chest and I feel his shaky hand on my back. I take it and move it to the bottom of my dress and on my butt.

"It's okay Steve. We have urges that sometimes need to be filled".

"God, sweetheart the the things I wanna do to you".

"I'm not gonna complain".

"I know you won't", he laughed. "But you've drank a lot and I can't take advantage of you like that".

"Stupid alcohol".

"I will however keep kissing you for a while".

Me and Nate went home and I peeled off my dress and changed into pj pants and a tshirt. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and I had a text from Steve.

Sleep well and I'll call you tomorrow maybe if you're not too hungover

I'll try not to be hungover just to hear your voice

I set my phone down and I crawl into bed and within minutes I'm out


	2. Chapter 2

Steve  
I wake up early like usual and I go for my run before the sun comes up. I finish two miles and I pull out my phone and I wonder if I could call Isabella or I could leave a voice mail. 

I press call on her number. It rings and goes to voicemail a few minutes later. 

"Hey, um it's Steve. You probably know that but I just wanted to call but I know you're asleep but I was just calling to say I was thinking about you and last night was fun. Maybe we can see each other again sometime. Maybe this week, if nothing comes up that is. Well I'm gonna go". 

I press end and slip my phone into my pocket and I run back to the tower.

I head up to me and Bucky's floor in the elevator and I stop by his room to check up on him. He's still sound asleep. I strip out of my workout clothes and take a shower. Once that's done I put on some sweats and a t shirt. I check my phone to see if I've gotten anything from Bella. 

But nothing. Then again she seemed pretty drunk last night. So it would probably be a while til I heard from her. 

I headed to the kitchen to make something. I was in the process of making a high protein smoothie when I heard Bucky walk in. 

"Hey Buck, drink enough last night?"

"Hey, Thor keeps bringing the good shit and imma keep drinking it."

"Where's that girl you were talking to last night?"

"She's at home, probably hung over".

"Figured she would've stayed here. She was pretty out of it".

"She wasn't that drunk?"

"You kiss her?"

"Yeah actually".

"Good, I was fixin' to see if she wanted to be with me".

"I mean she has a friend but I dunno if she's dating anyone".

"You know I was kidding Steve".

"I know".

"Well I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy for once". 

"Hey, I have my pal right?"

"Yeah, but I ain't kissin' ya pal". 

"Awww why not". I laughed. 

"Punk". 

"Jerk". 

Then I heard my phone ring. 

"Well, I think I'm gonna head to the gym and get a few punches in". 

I took my phone out of my pocket and I see it's Bella calling. 

"Hey". 

"Hi, Steve". 

"How're you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I thought I would". 

"That's good".

"So I take it you've been up for a while?"

"Yeah, you know running and all that". 

"Course. You do show for it". 

I'm so glad she can't see me blushing over the phone. 

"So yeah".

"I had fun last night and I'm so glad I was told to go. Got to meet my hero and my crush all in one night. And you're both those things Rogers."

"Really?"

"Yeah, definitely". 

I bit my lip and tried to not let her words affect me but it was so hard. No pun intended. 

"You okay there Stevie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine". 

"So I had this dream about you last night and I thought I'd share it". 

"Oh?"

"It was what would've happened if we went to your room last night instead of me leaving. I saw you on top of me and holding yourself up. Your army tags dangling in my face. I pulled them gently as you leaned down to kiss me. That kiss was so intense Steve. I woke up and well you know the rest".

I was grabbing onto part of the counter and it had broken off some from the grip. 

"Doll, what did you do?"

"I woke up soaking Steve. It was all because of you. I wish I could've finished the dream. I wanna know what your fingers feel like, and your cock".

"Fuck, sweetheart you can't say things like that over the phone."

"How about I come to you then. I need you baby".

"Fuck".

I breathe sharply.

"How're you doing Stevie?"

"Kitten, I'm so wound up."

"Then get unwound up?"

"I'll be fine". 

"Okay". 

"Hey how about we go out somewhere nice this Saturday night?"

"Then I can come to yours?"

"We'll see sweetheart". 

"Okay, I'll talk to you later alright". 

"Okay". 

I hung up and groaned. That girl was gonna kill me.

"So why's the counter partially broken?" Asked Bucky grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. 

"You don't wanna know". I said as I made my way to my room and fell onto my bed. 

Yup. I'm way out of my league with this girl.


End file.
